Night Hag
Summary Night Hags are witch creatures originating from the Feywild, a corrupt, evil creature with a stark contrast to the many good-aligned beings of the plane. Night Hags in particular hold special ties to the Abyss, Night Hags fittingly have a specific goal in mind: turning the righteous to villainy. Their kind has long since made their bases in Hades, but spread freely throughout the Lower Planes. Night Hags possess the unique skill of haunting a creature's dreams, turning them to evil via ethereal projection into the Dreamscape. Such creatures invariably watch as their souls are sucked from their bodies, collected for the nefarious hag's purposes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Green Hag Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Fey Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Natural Weaponry, Enhanced Senses, Disease Manipulation via Ray of Sickness, Information Analysis via Identify, Paralysis Inducement via Hold, Clairvoyance via Locate Object, Curse Manipulation via Bestow Curse, Power Nullification via Counterspell, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Fear Manipulation via Phantasmal Killer, Telepathy via Contact Other Plane, Status Effect Inducement via Eyebite (Can sicken, paralyze, and induce comatose in enemies), Magic Detection, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation via Nightmare Haunting, Non-Corporeal via Etherealness, Shapeshifting via Change Shape, Soul Manipulation (Can capture evil souls at will), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense; Night Hags adopted this trait via residing in Hades for generations), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Damage Reduction, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (As an Outsider, hags play into the balance of Law and Chaos, Good and Evil throughout the multiverse, and can cause adverse effects on reality by tipping the scales too far in any one direction, including outright absorption of planes of existence into other planes, though this requires immense weight in a single direction above all others), Necromancy via Animate Dead, Weather Manipulation, Sealing via Forcecage, Mind Manipulation via Mindblank, Precognition via Vision, Illusion Creation via Mirage Arcana, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, abstract, and nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and mundane weaponry Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to casters capable of using Cone of Cold) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 2 metric tons) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Hearthstone and Soul Bag, though they can access hundreds of other magical apparatus if needed Intelligence: Gifted, hags keep a careful memory of most (if not all) other hags in existence, as well as their territories and their borders Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Disease Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users